1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for receiving a container for a charging socket of a hybrid or electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 299 16 065 discloses an adapter for the recessed installation of a tank closure for a vehicle. The adapter is in the form of a frame on the inside of a body sheet and an edge of the adapter surrounds an opening in the body sheet. DE 37 02 903 A1 discloses a cup that is inserted into a body opening in a vehicle. The cup is connected on the inside to the body and receives a tank filler neck that is retained in a base wall of the cup-shaped component via elastic sealing elements.
An object of the invention to provide a device for receiving a container for a charging socket of a hybrid or electric vehicle, so that the device can be fit and installed in a simple manner in an opening in a body wall.